The invention relates generally to devices for the temporary storing and dosed feeding of volatile fuel constituents found in the free space of a tank installation into the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The invention relates more particularly to a device comprising a venting line which connects the free space of the fuel tank to a storage chamber containing an absorption element, and at least one line, capable of being closed by an electromagnetically actuated valve, which connects the storage chamber to the intake manifold.
German Published Patent Application DE OS 39 09 887 describes a process for testing the ability of a tank venting valve to be triggered. This tank venting valve allows air containing fuel vapors to be supplied to the intake area of an internal combustion engine.
The device and, more particularly, the valve described in DE OS 39 09 887 cannot be used when the internal combustion engine is charged by a supercharger. Because different pressures exist in the intake manifold depending upon the particular load states of the engine, that device cannot operate properly over the entire load range.